


phoenix!kai

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: Ninjago AUs [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: (i just forgot abt him when i originally wrote this), Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Beta Read, Old Fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phoenixes, takes place early in season 1 so no Lloyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: The title.
Relationships: Cole & Kai & Jay Walker & Zane
Series: Ninjago AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048813
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	phoenix!kai

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tidied up and slightly extended version of a fic I wrote ABSOLUTELY AGES ago. Phoenixes are really cool.

The transformation started after he unlocked his True Potential. He had been feeding Flame when the tips of his fingers suddenly caught on fire, it spread upwards until it reached his shoulders, and didn’t stop there. Oddly enough, it didn’t hurt.

A quick glance at his reflection in the nearby water bucket revealed a phoenix staring back at him? With an odd poof-ing sound, he changed back, brushing a thin layer of soot from his arms.

Sometime later,

Cole and Kai had been training together, sparring against one another. 

The Earth Ninja had used his Earth Punch which Kai hadn’t seen coming, and the Punch had made contact, its momentum sent Kai flying back into the wall, banging his head hard and making him crumble into a heap.

“Kai!” Cole exclaimed, running over to him. The Fire Ninja had been knocked out. He carried Kai to the couch after sending Jay, who had also been out in the courtyard, to go get Zane.

Eventually, all the Ninja were crowded around Kai after Zane had discovered and informed them of the Fire Ninja’s strange predicament. A phoenix, now awake, sat where Kai had been not minutes earlier.

“What’s going on? Why are you all staring at me?” Kai asked before he caught sight of his reflection in the small mirror in the room.

_ Oh shoot. _

“Crap, not again.” Kai muttered.

“Kai, how long have you been a Phoenix?” Jay asked.

“A week? maybe longer?” Kai told them as he transformed back and once again, brushed off the layer of soot that appeared on his arms and legs after he changed.

“Since you unlocked your True Potential.” Zane said, plainly.

“Pretty much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was it any good? I came across it today and went ‘oh I could post that’. lmao


End file.
